deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bane
"You don't fear death, you welcome it. Your punishment must be more severe." Bane is a villain from the DC comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bane vs. Kingpin (Complete) *Bane vs Venom *Bane vs El Macho *Bane vs Juggernaut *Arkham Origins' Assassins Battle Royale - (Completed) *Bane VS The Thing Possible Opponents *Red Hulk (Marvel) History Bane was reportedly born and raised in Peña Duro, a prison in the Caribbean Republic of Santa Prisca that is home to the most dangerous convicts. Bane came to regard Peña Duro as his home, a place where he learned "the truth about despair" as he developed extraordinary skills through improving himself in mind and body within the prison's walls. After ultimately establishing himself as the "king" of Peña Duro, Bane was made a test subject for Venom, an steroid created to replicate the Miraclo drug. After escaping Peña Duro, and being the only one who knows how to manufacture Venom so he can dull the pain from the experiments done to him, Bane became a professional assassin with ties to the League of Shadows. Death Battle Info In a fight, Bane is brutal and has a carnage-oriented fighting style. Anything from small-joint manipulation to crushing bones and snapping spines under his knee. He is a terrorist both mentality and in brutality. * Height: 6'0 feet * Weight: 200 lbs. * Intellect: 187 IQ * Peak Human Conditioning: Bane possesses strength that borders superhuman strength, and that it without the Venom. He has shown the ability to lift Batman over his head with ease and punch two holes in a column in front of Blackgate. When he introduces a large enough supply of Venom in his system, Bane achieves superhuman strength and endurance, bullet-Proof skin that renders him immune to ballistics, and regenerative healing. *Abilities ** Indomitable Will: Bane's willpower and absolute belief in his goal are what make him such a dangerous opponent. ** Intimidation: Being trained in the ways of League of Shadows, Bane mastered art of instilling fear in others and himself is resistant against Batman's deceptive maneuvers. ** Master Strategist and Tactical Analysis ** Photographic Memory ** Multilingualism ** Martial Arts: Bane possessed great skills as a combatant, able to defeat multiple opponents simultaneously. ** Pain Resistance: Due to constant use of pain suppressors, Bane can withstand severe physical traumas, being able to shrug off Batman's punches during their first fight, and himself punch holes in the column during their second encounter. ** Leadership: Bane is a highly influential man, and his men follow him without question (on more then one occasion his men have willingly accepted their deaths either by his request or his own hand). He speaks with great reasoning and strikes fear into his enemies, as well as his own followers. Feats * Infamously broke Batman's back. Flaws * Bane's mask supplies a type of analgesic administered directly into his airways. * While needing to use Venom because of the painful withdrawal symptoms, Bane could suffer an overdose. Trivia Category:DC Comics Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Assassin